


with this ring i thee wed

by mallyrn



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyrn/pseuds/mallyrn
Summary: All he's missing are two handsome elf princes and a beautiful white dress.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020





	with this ring i thee wed

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on tumblr @silmallyrn <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the fire of life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299528) by [starlightwalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking)




End file.
